Gummi Missions
Gummi Missions are missions that have you controlling the Gummi Ship and traveling to either a World or in a World Gate. Gummi Missions are only found in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts III. Using the Gummi Ship, Sora and his party must unlock the pathways between the Worlds by safely traversing through courses filled with scores of enemies. Upon completion of a Gummi Route, the related World is unlocked. Players can subsequently go back and try the missions again with different goals and difficulties; prizes are Gummi Blocks that can be used to modify existing Gummi Ship models or build their own. Although there were routes to complete in Kingdom Hearts, there were no objectives to them. They later added Gummi Missions to Kingdom Hearts Final Mix to make the use of the Gummi Ship more enjoyable. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Gummi missions in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix are different from their Kingdom Hearts version. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the player needs to simply get through the course alive while trying to collect as much items displayed on the top right portion of the screen as possible. The items displayed are ships destroyed, objects destroyed, energy/shield/HP orbs gathered, special stars gathered, gummi blocks and gummi blueprints obtained. Passing back and forth the same gummi route, and obtaining high scores in both attempts, enables the player to complete a mission. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' There are twenty-seven Gummi Missions found in Kingdom Hearts II with three missions for each Gummi Route. Types of Missions The primary goal in each route is simply to make it through the course alive. After the initial playthrough, Missions 1 and 2 will open up for each area. The Mission 1 goal is simple: collect as many medals dropped by the enemies as possible before the end of the level, the aim being to get a high Medal Level. Mission 2 is a bit tougher, but more straightforward; in these missions a set number of enemies must be defeated to achieve rankings. Finally, Mission 3 will open up when you have a C rank or higher in both Mission 1 and Mission 2; these are score based, but have much tougher enemies than found in Mission 2 and, in addition, the player must manually rotate the camera. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix adds an extra goal to each mission. For every mission that has successfully been played to S-Rank, hitting on the controller when selecting these missions unlocks the EX S Mission. EX S Missions have the same goal as the original, except a restriction or requirement has been placed on the Gummi Ship. Special Blueprints, which are high-power/high-defense blueprints designed from and made to look like Final Fantasy elements, are usually obtained upon completion of Mission 2 with a rank of S. The Assault of the Dreadnought mission offers models as S-Rank prizes for Missions 1 and 2, and two non-Final Fantasy related blueprints can be obtained by defeating specific enemies on two different routes (a Gold Spider on Asteroid Sweep and the Hunter X). In addition, receiving 100% on all Gummi Missions for all stages will grant the winner the rare Crown/G Gummi, which enables the ship equipped with it to permanently go into Berserk Mode, a mode which usually relies on reaching Medal Lv30. The drawback is that the ship's HP is cut down to 1, and cannot be increased. List of Gummi Routes *Asteroid Sweep - Unlocks The Land of Dragons upon completion. *Stardust Sweep - Unlocks Beast's Castle upon completion. *Phantom Storm - Unlocks Olympus Coliseum upon completion. *Splash Island - Unlocks Atlantica upon completion. *Floating Island - Unlocks Port Royal upon completion. *Ancient Highway - Unlocks Agrabah upon completion. *Broken Highway - Unlocks Halloween Town upon completion. *Sunlight Storm - Unlocks Pride Lands upon completion. *Assault of the Dreadnought - Unlocks Twilight Town upon completion. fr:Missions Gummi Category:Gummi Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts III Minigames